Slenderman
A Slenderman Musical is a 2015 album written and produced by Paul Shapera. The album was released on October 20, 2015. It is not part of the New Albion continuity. Cast and Characters Paul Shapera as "Timothy", a young man on the run, hunted by Slenderman Lauren Osborn as "Zoe", a ghost tracking the Slenderman Oliver Marsh as ”Samuel”, a pastor belonging to the Holy Sacred Order of the Bleeding Rose Tiffany Williams as "Jordan", a game developer on the hunt for her lost husband Rachel Hughes as "Mother", the Mother of all humankind who lives beyond the Fog Jeff Simms as Redneck Greek Chorus Winston Wald as "Infodump", a YouTuber Plot Act I |left]] The story opens with Timothy and his friends playing a video game, Transcendation. One by one, his friends seem to go mad due to the game, some of them speaking of seeing a strange, thin man, the Slenderman. Slenderman attacks Timothy and his friends, killing all but Timothy, who escapes. ("Transcendation") Timothy continues on the run for years, never staying in one place long enough to keep any new friends. ("Life on the Run") After three years, Timothy arrives at a bar in Pocatello, Idaho and meets Zoe. Timothy wonders aloud if Zoe is hitting on him, and she clarifies that she is a lesbian and is just after some friendly company. ("The Bar") Zoe begins visiting Timothy at the motel where he is staying. Together they drink, smoke and talk. Timothy senses Slenderman's arrival, so he steals a car and drives away with Zoe. ("Chilling at the Motel 6") After a little while, Timothy crashes the car and is shocked to see that Zoe is not hurt at all. ("On the Run Again") Zoe explains to Timothy that she is in fact a ghost and requests permission to possess his body. She explains that she has been looking for someone who is on the run from Slenderman so she can discover where he takes his victims. ("Possession") Act II Timothy and Zoe arrive at an Abbey and are greeted by Jordan. ("The Abbey") She explains that the residents of the Abbey have been planning to capture Slenderman for years. Timothy and Zoe meet Samuel, and Jordan shows them to their room as Zoe flirts with Jordan. ("Welcome to the Decadent Abbey") In their room, Timothy and Zoe converse. Zoe would like to sleep with Jordan but Timothy protests as she is still in his body. ("Zoe & Timothy 1") Jordan, meanwhile, has captured Slenderman. She explains her backstory, that she would experiment with games and the occult as a teenager. As a student, she had fallen in love with a man named Sean, with whom she created Transcendation, the same game which Timothy had been playing with his friends all those years ago. While testing the game, Slenderman came and consumed Sean. Jordan escaped thanks to her knowledge of some spells, which led her to the basement of the Abbey. For years, she has planned to capture Slenderman in an attempt to recover Sean. If she cannot save her love, she swears to torture Slenderman. ("Jordan") Timothy and Zoe enter the Abbey and encounter its residents high on drugs. ("Entropy") Zoe expresses her wish to join the residents in getting high, but Timothy argues against Zoe using his body to get high. Zoe admits she is attempting to use sex and drugs to distract her from her fear. ("Zoe & Timothy 2") Meanwhile, Samuel decides to attempt to understand Slenderman's language. He discovers whip marks on Slenderman's body from Jordan's earlier torture. He then recounts his backstory. As a child, he was a renowned child exorcist. He would frequently exorcise demons from his mother, only for her to become re-possessed a few months later. Due to his mother's fluctuating state, Samuel was left to raise his sister himself. As he grew up, Samuel came to discover that his mother was not possessed but was mentally ill. Before he could get her any medical help, his mother killed herself. Samuel quit the church and became a neuroscientist. When his sister came down with the same illness as their mother, Samuel attempted to cure her before discovering that both his mother and sister were, in fact, possessed and hunted by a demon that plagued the females in his bloodline. Samuel quit his medical career and returned to the church, joining the Holy Sacred Order of the Bleeding Rose. After his sister killed herself, Samuel left to run the Abbey. ("Samuel") Samuel continues to study Slenderman's screams. Jordan believes that Sean is still alive inside Slenderman. She has sex with Slenderman in the belief that it might bring Sean back. Timothy and Zoe enter the library and meet the Librarians, who are rats in teddy bear suits. The Librarians tell Zoe that they know what she is seeking and detect that Slenderman's presence inside Timothy and Zoe's minds is deteriorating their minds. ("The Librarians") Samuel plays a recording of Slenderman's screams backwards and hears his words. Freaked out by the Librarians, Zoe, still in Timothy's body, runs away. Samuel goes to find Jordan and walks in on her having sex with Slenderman. He joins them for a threesome. Timothy and Zoe walk in on the threesome and are disgusted. They take Slenderman and ride him through the Abbey and out into the fog beyond. ("The Time at Last") Act III In the fog, Timothy and Zoe meet Mother. ("Beyond the Fog") She welcomes them to her "house." ("Mother's House") Timothy, Zoe and Slenderman travel through the fog. Zoe begins chanting and is interrupted when Slenderman grabs her (Timothy's) butt. Timothy and Zoe discuss the threesome they walked into and Slenderman grabs her (Timothy's) butt again. They arrive at Mother's room and see Mother's physical form, an amorphous mass. Mother is amazed that Timothy and Zoe were able to walk into her home and pries into Zoe's memories. ("Inside the House") Zoe explains her backstory. She describes her death in the presence of her love, Reina, and Reina's daughter, Claire. Reina had had Claire in high school before coming to terms with her homosexuality. Claire would tell Zoe that she sensed something tall haunting the house, but Zoe was hesitant to believe her. Reina sought help from priests and pastors, and later, monks from the Sacred Order of the Bleeding Rose. The monks explained that Claire was being hunted and gave Zoe a jade necklace. Zoe gave Claire a Ouija board, resulting in Zoe's death and Claire's capture. After losing both her love and her daughter, Reina fell depressed until she ended up in hospital. Zoe, now a ghost, was able to communicate with the Order, who told her that Claire was alive and had been taken somewhere far away. ("Zoe") While Zoe tells her story to Mother, Samuel projects himself into Timothy's head as a result of Zoe's chant. Timothy discovers that where it's been a few hours for he and Zoe, it has in fact been two weeks. Timothy informs Samuel that they are conversing with Mother, which amazes Samuel. They are interrupted as Mother begins to speak. ("Timothy & Samuel") She explains that she is the mother of the human race, the result of her copulation with one of her brothers. For a thousand years, Mother and humans had played together until the human race escaped. She explains that Slenderman is the brother of the human race, sent out by Mother to bring humans back to her one by one. Although Claire disappeared a long time ago to Zoe, she only arrived at Mother's home a day earlier. She expresses amazement that Timothy and Zoe are the first to willingly walk into her house. She offers a game: if they win, they leave with Claire; if they lose, they remain with her. ("Mother") Timothy insists that he plays the game, and not Zoe, thanking her for her friendship. Zoe thanks him for the same, and insists that she play the game in his stead. Timothy refuses, insisting that Zoe and Claire leave together. (Zoe & Timothy 3") Mother has Timothy play a game she calls "Survive an Hour." Samuel appears in Timothy's head, followed by Jordan. While Samuel and Jordan come up with a plan, Timothy runs from Mother and Slenderman. Samuel reappears and explains the plan: don't die. Jordan needs ten days to enact the plan, giving Timothy one hour to survive. Slenderman catches up to Timothy and pins him down. Zoe suggests, to prevent Slenderman from eating Timothy, he should jerk him off. Timothy is disgusted at the idea, so Samuel takes control of his body and performs the task. With a few minutes to go before Jordan's plan is ready, Mother catches up with Timothy. Mother reveals that she had no intention of releasing Timothy and invites Zoe to play the next game. ("The Hunt") The Librarians arrive, dragging a giant line of cable. They invite Mother to play Transcendation, allowing her to play games with millions of humans at once without having to send out monsters to abduct anyone. Timothy and Zoe ride Slenderman back to the human world. The Infodump YouTube channel describes the effect of other's presence on the game. She is understood to be an extremely difficult to beat AI, and a fandom culture arises around her. Some players suspect that the AI is real and that occult methods can be used to bring oneself to her. There are some missing persons reports involving these fans. ("Return of the Librarians") Timothy and Zoe return to Earth. They part ways as Zoe leaves to find Claire. ("Zoe & Timothy 4") Zoe goes to find Reina at the psych ward on her birthday to bring Claire back to her. Reina cannot see her. ("Happy Birthday, Love Zoe") Soundtrack